survivorhorrorofresidentevilsilenthillfandomcom-20200213-history
Resident Evil: Code Veronica
Three months following the Raccoon City incident, Claire Redfield continues her search for her brother Chris and infiltrates a laboratory in Paris, France belonging to the Umbrella Corporation. She is discovered and captured after a prolonged chase and transported to a solitary island in the South Seas owned by Umbrella, named "Rockfort Island". 'Soon after her arrival on December 27, 1998, the island is suddenly attacked via air-strike and the ''T-Virus is leaked. Released by her captor in order to fend for herself, Claire meets another young prisoner named Steve Burnside, who brushes her off. Soon after, she meets Steve again and discovers that Umbrella have been monitoring her brother. She sends an e-mail to Leon Scott Kennedy, requesting that he inform Chris of her whereabouts. Claire later encounters the commander of the island, Alfred Ashford, and becomes the subject of an elaborate "game" in the island's military training center. With the help of Steve, she survives. Making her way back to the island's palace she encounters the man who organized the attack on the island, a still-living Albert Wesker who attacks but spares her at the last minute in order for her to lead him to the whereabouts of his target: Alexia Ashford, who harbors a once lost virus in her body known as the "''T-Veronica virus". '''Making her way to the private residence' behind the palace, she discovers that Alfred has been masquerading as Alexia, his twin sister. In the confusion, Alfred escapes and activates the self-destruct sequence on the island, and releases a mass produced Tyrant to kill Claire. With Steve, Claire manages to escape from the island's airport via seaplane, but their relief is interrupted by the Tyrant having climbed on-board. After dispatching the Tyrant, control of the plane is overwritten by Alfred, who sets it to auto-pilot on a crash course for the'' Umbrella South Pole Base. Crashing into the base, Claire and Steve eventually manage to find a way to escape via snowmobile, but are interrupted by Alfred. In a final confrontation, Alfred is wounded and falls down a deep chasm. His scream awakens a creature in the facility, the mutated form of his father: "Nosferatu''". After flooding the base, they make their 'way to the surface and are confronted by Nosferatu, who is killed by Claire. Finding the snowmobile, the two make their way towards an Australian observation base, but at that moment, Alexia Ashford awakens from her 15 year cryogenic sleep. Using giant tentacles emitting from her giant ant hill known as the "Alexia Pod", she interrupts the pair's escape and captures them. Claire is imprisoned in the underground laboratory, while Steve becomes Alexia's personal test subject for the new strain of t-Veronica flowing through her veins. ''Chris Redfield arrives at Rockfort Island via boat in an attempt to rescue his younger sister, but finds from her captor that she has already left. Making his way through the island to escape himself, he encounters his former captain, Wesker. Before killing Chris, Wesker informs him that Claire is now in the South Pole. The pair is interrupted by Alexia's appearance on a video feed, and Wesker instead rushes to make his way to the South Pole via submarine. Chris eventually finds a V/TOL Harrier jet and travels there himself. He finds Claire in a replica of the mansion where he uncovered Umbrella's activities five months before, but their reunion is cut short by Alexia who separates them. Claire ventures in search of Steve and finds him, but he mutates as a result of being injected with the t-Veronica virus. Just before killing Claire, he manages to overcome the virus and instead saves her, but is seriously wounded in the process and reverts to his normal state. He confesses his love to Claire and breathes his last. Back in the laboratory, Wesker confronts Alexia in an attempt to capture her and a short battle ensues. As Alexia is powerful, Wesker instead pits her against Chris and escapes. Chris manages to subdue Alexia, and sets off in search of Claire. Finding Claire behind a locked door, she informs him that all the locks in the facility open automatically once the self-destruct sequence is activated. Giving him the card key necessary, he activates the system and reunites with Claire again, but the siblings are once again interrupted by Alexia. In a prolonged battle, Chris uses the Umbrella-developed "Linear Launcher" to destroy Alexia as the base begins to explode around them. He finds Claire captured by Wesker, who reveals that he has taken Steve's body as it carries the T-Veronica virus he came for, and a confrontation between the former captain and former subordinate begins. Before he can kill the man who ruined his plans, Wesker is separated from him and burned by an explosion, promising that the next time they meet will be the last and then escaping via submarine. Chris rushes to the Harrier and escapes with Claire, announcing that Umbrella must be taken down. Characters aw.png|Albert Wesker|link=Albert Wesker Alexander.png|Alexander Ashford|link=Alexander Ashford alexia a.png|Alexia Ashford|link=Alexia Ashford Alfred a.png|Alfred Ashford|link=Alfred Ashford chris_dc.jpg|Chris Redfield|link=Chris Redfield claire .png|Claire Redfield|link=Claire Redfield RodrigoJuanRavalBW.png|Rodrigo Juan Raval|link=Rodrigo Juan Raval steve_burnside____by_bloodykhinghtgirly-d3e8y3t.jpg|Steve Burnside|link=Steve Burnside